Loyal Always
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: There was always time to reflect on their adventure. Without their Fellowship of the Ring there would have been no them - at least there would not have so soon been them. For KitKat


Loyal Always

Sam and Frodo had been through much. Their journey to destroy the One Ring had been arduous. During that time they had both grown. They became different people. They found their strengths and weaknesses. However, with change came change. They had always cared deeply for one another. Even though they had become too different people they were still as compatible as always.

The unwavering loyalty and faith of Sam couldn't be doubted. Frodo was ashamed that, for a moment, he did. His moment of weakness, the One Ring whispering, Gollum lying and exhaustion that sunk into his bones played their part. He still wouldn't forgive himself.

Sam had made a point of avoiding that part of their relationship. He didn't want to hear Frodo blame himself and made that point clear. He didn't blame Frodo for what had happened or those cruel words. He blamed the Ring and Sauron. He even blamed Gollum but never Frodo.

They often discussed their grand adventure. The children of the Shire were filled with question upon question. One of the most common tales was of a speech. In the midst of darkness came the light of words. They were made strong enough to continue.

Sam's speech gave him a particular strength that day. He could continue only because of it. However, all of Sam's words gave him strength. He was a truly sincere and caring person. His voice and gentleness were undeniable. His heart was in his voice for all to know.

The children of the Shire were often told more of Sam than of Frodo. The One Ring was not for their ears, Frodo had insisted. He promised to tell them of the burden it carried when they were older – if they were still interested. They insisted that they would be.

The tales would continue then. Sam's selfless act that almost drowned him was never missed. His undying loyalty couldn't be cast aside. His role was of a motivator, a guardian, the voice of reason, a companion and more than words could convey.

The two also spoke of that moment in private. They laughed at its recklessness. They spoke of its heroism and courage. Frodo always praised that one act more than any other. He praised it even more than he did the destruction of the Ring.

However, there were specific moments in their journey that was meant for their ears only. Most of those moments included a certain Gollum. They both knew of Gollum's importance. He was a possible reflection for Frodo's future. Neither of them wanted that fate to become a reality.

However, that did little to ease the ill will between Gollum and Sam. Though Sam was correct in the end the two still encounter arguments over that aspect of their past. They refuse to put it behind though. Every relationship includes disagreements. They hope to limit theirs to Gollum alone.

Argument or agreement the two are simply glad to be alive. They are grateful to be together. They need nothing more in their lives despite the dullness of each day. Each day is highlighted as boring with the coming of almost every night.

The two like to settle below the stars. The peace they helped to reclaim is comforting. At those times they recount their journey.

"Why did you come back?" he asked one night. "I should have died. Everything was for me to die."

"Mister Frodo, you were not meant to die! You saved us all, that's what you were meant to do. Don't think like that. Only you could carry the Ring," Sam exclaimed, shocked. "I was angry for a while, Mister Frodo. I saw the bread as I went down. I thought then, I can't leave him up there with that Gollum; not with what he'll do. I went back up, Mister Frodo; you know what happens after that."

"I most certainly do. I'll never forget or stop being thankful," he smiled.

The two settled into a long and comfortable silence. The night was filled with quiet, peaceful sounds. They were still unused to the serenity despite the years that had passed.

Sam turned; a curious expression on his face. "Can I ask, Mister Frodo, why you're asking this now?"

The silence returned. Frodo tapped his foot against the floor thoughtfully. His eyes clouded over and he grew distant.

"I want to remember why I deserve you, Sam," he replied eventually; his voice subdued.

"Mister Frodo, I wonder the same too sometimes. You're the best person there ever was," Sam smiled.

"You too," he clasped Sam's hand.

**Author's Note: I'm not going to lie. I really struggled with this. Thank goodness the movies were on during the Christmas period or I really would have remained **_**stumped**_**! To explain this story I would say that being best friends with the one that you love creates one of the best kinds of love so I've gone for a subtle romance as I'm not good at romance unless someone is dying and the other is made immortal like somekind of Chinese tragedy that I'm addicted to. I've had such a bad writers block for this; I started on December 14****th****! My stupid cold has bought me time. This is the result. I hope that you, dear readers, aren't disappointed and to my **_**dear**_** friend Kitkat, I'm sorry that I couldn't do better. The Cleansing is really hard to live up to and The Lord of the Rings is so complex and we both know that I've never laid eyes on the books before. I hope that you've enjoyed this though because, despite the difficulties, I have. I hope all of you have enjoyed this tale. Thank you all for sparing the time to read my work; I am eternally grateful. Please accept my apologies if I have made a mistake – as this is one of **_**those**_** pieces there will never be editing and what you see is how it stays – I will improve with my writing when I return to this fandom.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
